


Iced Caramel Macchiato

by Mooskuchen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Azula and Zuko have an almost healthy relationship, Azula is in therapy, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iced Caramel Macchiato, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ty Lee forever, Ty Lee is my sunshine, bff Azula and Mai, she deals with her issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Ein Iced Caramel Macchiato. Ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Ein flatterndes Herz in der Brust. Azula ist gefasst, kontrolliert  und stets perfekt. Es gibt nur eine Person, die diese Perfektion ins Schwanken bringen kann. Eine Person, die aus Azula einen liebestollen Trottel macht. Und diese Person hat heute ihre Schicht in dem süßen Coffeeshop in der Innenstadt.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Iced Caramel Macchiato

Genervt stand Azula vor dem Spiegel im Flur und zupfte die einzelne Strähne ihrer Haare zurecht, überprüfte zum dritten Mal, ob ihr Lippenstift verschmiert war und ob sie in dem Outfit wirklich gehen wollte. Und das obwohl ihre Frisur an sich perfekt saß, ihr Lippenstift nicht verwischen konnte und sie ihr Lieblingsoutfit trug. Sie hatte nur nicht sonderlich viel zu tun während ihr Idiot von Bruder im Bad einfach nicht fertig wurde.

„Zuzu, du versuchst seit zwanzig Minuten deine Haare zu richten. Gib es auf, du wirst neben mir sowieso wie ein gerupftes Huhn aussehen. Können wir jetzt endlich los?“, die Farce der langen Weile konnte sie nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten. Denn sie war genervt. Und zwar richtig.

Es polterte, als Zuko aus dem Badezimmer in den Flur, dann in sein Zimmer und dann zurück in den Flur rannte. „Zwanzig Minuten? Hättest du nicht früher was sagen können? Wir kommen zu spät!“

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf Azulas Lippen. Denn sie kamen nicht zu spät. Zuko kam zu spät zu seinem Date mit Mai und sie würde es ihn den restlichen Abend spüren lassen. Azula selbst kam nicht zu spät. Wäre sie zeitlich in Eile gewesen, hätte sie ihren Bruder einfach zurückgelassen. Sie war nur geblieben um die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass die zwanzig Minuten eine Untertreibung gewesen waren. Und nur, um ihn noch weiter zu verunsichern sah sie ihren Bruder von oben nach unten an und fragte dann: „Willst du dieses Oberteil wirklich mit dieser Hose kombinieren?“

„Was? Aber Mai meinte das Oberteil steht mir...“ Und jetzt rührte sich doch etwas Mitleid in ihr. Ihr Bruder war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, aber er liebte Mai mit ganzen Herzen und gab sich redlich Mühe in der Beziehung. Und auch wenn Azula nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, was Mai in ihrem Bruder sah, wirkte sie offener und weniger auf der Hut. Zuko schien ihr also gut zu tun.

„Du siehst passabel aus. Lass uns losgehen“, aus ihrem Mund war das ein seltenes Lob. Etwas, dass sie meist nur dann nutzte, wenn sie jemanden manipulierte und etwas ganz bestimmtes haben wollte. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, der sie jeden Tag ihres Lebens hunderte Komplimente hätte machen können. Und diese Person wollte heute treffen. Deswegen zerrte sie ihren Bruder nun zur Haustür heraus, schubste ihn vor sich hin bis zur Haltestelle und dann fuhren sie gemeinsam in die Innenstadt zu einem kleinen Coffeeshop, wo Zuko und Mai sich treffen wollten um sich Kaffee und Kuchen zu gönnen, danach im Park spazieren zu gehen und zum Schluss im Kino herumzuknutschen ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von dem Film mitzubekommen, für den sie Geld bezahlt hatten. Oder etwas ähnlich kitschiges. Azula hatte das verliebte Geschwafel ihres Bruders am Vorabend nicht ausgehalten und nur genickt und 'hmm' gemacht, wenn Zuko sie nach Bestätigung suchend ansah. 

Die Fahrt mit der Bahn dauerte Gott sei Dank nicht länger als zehn Minuten. Denn Zuko war nervös und hörte nicht auf zu Reden. Für seine Schwester war es kaum vorstellbar, warum man wegen einer Verabredung so aufgeregt sein konnte. Gut, es war Zukos und Mais Einjähriges, aber das hieß ja nur, dass sie schon ein Jahr miteinander ausgehalten hatten und planten, die Beziehung auch weiterzuführen. Also eigentlich ein Grund sich keine Sorgen zu machen und nicht aufgeregt zu sein. Allerdings hatte keine ihrer vergangenen Beziehungen je länger als drei Monate gedauert. Also was wusste sie schon.

Kaum waren sie in den Coffeeshop hineingegangen, stand Zuko schon an dem kleinen Tisch, der für sie reserviert war und entschuldigte sich bei seiner Freundin für die Verspätung. Azula hatte kein Interesse daran, mit dem Drama in Kontakt zu kommen und lief direkt an die Theke um zu bestellen. Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen sah sie freundlich an und lächelte breit, als sie Azula erkannte. „Hallo Azula, was möchtest du haben?“.

Azula war inzwischen oft genug hier, dass fast jeder, der hier arbeitenden Personen ihren Namen wusste. Und inzwischen wusste sie auch, wie die Namen der Angestellten waren. „Hallo Suki. Für mich bitte einen Iced Caramel Macchiato, dann noch einen Espresso für Mai und irgendeinen Tee für Zuko. Am besten eine süße Sorte. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Tee.“

Azula mochte Suki. Okay, anfangs konnte sie die andere Frau nicht ausstehen, aber als sie einmal nach der Uni hier vorbeikam, mitten in der Prüfungsphase und nicht dazu bereit sich mit irgendjemanden auseinanderzusetzen, und so ein Vollidiot versucht hatte sie anzumachen, war es Suki gewesen die dazwischen gegangen war. Azula hätte den Typen ohne Probleme selbst in seine Schranken verwiesen, aber sie wusste es zu würdigen, wenn Frauen aufeinander aufpassten und sie hatte an dem Abend nicht wirklich die Energie gehabt, der Polizei zu erklären, warum sie irgendeinem Mann die Nase gebrochen hatte... Schon wieder... Also konnte sie guten Gewissens sagen, dass sie Suki respektierte und sogar ein wenig mochte. Aber trotzdem war sie enttäuscht, denn sie hatte auf jemand anderen gehofft.

„Ich bin nach wie vor begeistert von deiner Abneigung gegen Tee. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass dein Onkel den besten Teeladen der Stadt besitzt“, erwiderte Suki und lachte, als Azula angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Wenn du schon als kleines Kind gezwungen wirst in einem Teeladen mitzuhelfen und du früh, mittags und abends nur Tee zu trinken bekommst, dann liebst du dieses Zeug entweder abgöttisch, oder du willst es nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie Zuko es schafft, dieses Gebräu herunter zu bekommen“, Azula schauderte es, als sie daran zurückdachte. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass der Grund für ihre Abneigung zu Tee eigentlich Zuko war. Denn als sie Kinder waren und ihr Onkel sie in die heilige Kunst des Teekochens einweisen wollte, hatte Azula beim Teekochen alles richtig gemacht und Zuko konnte ihren Tee genüsslich trinken. Aber sie hatte das Pech gehabt, das trinken zu müssen, was Zuko versaut hatte und sich damit mehrfach so geekelt, dass sie dem Tee abgeschworen hatte. Der einzige Grund, dass sie diese Vermutung nie laut ausgesprochen hatte, war das fragile Ego ihres Bruders. Okay gut, sein Ego war nicht so instabil, wie es bei einigen anderen Männern der Fall war. Und die Teile, seiner Persönlichkeit, auf die er empfindlich reagierte, hatte meistens Azula selbst durch ihre bissigen Kommentare überhaupt erst fragil gemacht. Aber auch wenn ihr eine Entschuldigung schwer über die Lippen kam, versuchte sie inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so mies zu ihrem Bruder zu sein.

„Ach ja stimmt. Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass ihr beide von eurem Onkel großgezogen wurdet. Soll es sonst eigentlich noch etwas sein? Kuchen vielleicht? Ty Lee hat diesen Erdbeerkuchen vorhin frisch gebacken und ich kann ihn nur empfehlen“, schlug Suki vor und deutete auf einen Kuchen unter einer Glasglocke. 

„Gerne, dann nehme ich noch drei Stück davon. Wo ist Ty Lee überhaupt, ich dachte, sie wäre jeden Donnerstag hier.“

„Was für ein Zufall, findest du nicht? Da du doch auch jeden Donnerstag hier bist? Ty Lee hat heute frei, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen.“ Noch bevor Azula fragen konnte, was Suki damit bitte andeuten wollte, sprach diese weiter: „drei Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Alles klar, setz dich hin. Ich bringe euch eure Bestellung gleich zum Platz.“

Irritiert ging Azula zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich auf die Bank gegenüber von Zuko und Mai. Die beiden hatten ihren Konflikt anscheinend geregelt, denn sie saßen jetzt händchenhaltend nebeneinander und schmachteten sich verliebt von der Seite an. „Hallo Mai, wie geht es dir?“

„Gut soweit, auch wenn mein Date mich an unserem einjährigen Jubiläum hat warten lassen.“ Begleitet wurde diese Aussage von einem kleinen Lächeln, dass Azula sofort verstand. Mai wollte Zuko ein wenig ärgern, meinte es allerdings nicht ernst. Manchmal war Azula eifersüchtig darauf, wie gut die beiden zueinander passten und wie liebevoll sie miteinander umgingen. Allerdings gönnte sie ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin (inzwischen) ihr Glück. Azula war der Grund gewesen, warum die beiden sich nach einem Streit fast nicht mehr vertragen hätten. Aber seit sie mit ihrer Therapeutin an ihrer Angst, sich verletzbar zu machen, und an ihren Bindungsproblemen arbeitete, hatte sie nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, Zuko und Mai zu kontrollieren. Und allgemein hatte sie seit kurzem das Gefühl, sich auf jemand anderen wirklich einlassen zu können. Und einlassen zu wollen. Aber dieser jemand musste heute ja unbedingt frei haben.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass wir zu spät sind! Azula hat mich mit voller Absicht zu spät kommen lassen!“, ereiferte sich Zuko und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Du bist alt genug um selbst die Uhr zu lesen, Schatz. Aber die Frage an sich ist eher, warum deine Schwester bei unserem Date dabei ist.“ Mai sah Azula mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. 

„Weil ich meine beste Freundin vermisse und dachte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit mit ihr und meinem Bruder etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Willst du mich nicht hier haben?“, fragte Azula mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Mai nichts dagegen hatte, dass sie hier war. Zumindest hoffte sie es. Also irgendwie...

„Achso und ich dachte es liegt daran, dass Zuko und ich unser Date hier haben. In diesem Coffeeshop. An einem Donnerstag. Wenn hier normalerweise Ty Lee arbeitet. Aber dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt.“

Azula stützte ihre Arme vor sich auf den Tisch und zischte die anderen beiden wütend an: „Was haben denn nur alle? Ich bin nicht hier um Ty Lee zu sehen!“

„Wirklich nicht? Das ist aber schade, dabei hatte ich mich so darauf gefreut dich zu sehen.“ Als Azula sich umdrehte stand Ty Lee vor ihr und grinste sie an. Wie immer war ihr dunkelbraunes Haar zu einem langen Zopf geflochten und sie hatte ein süßes rosafarbenes Oberteil an. Wie immer strahlte sie positive Energie und gute Laune aus. Wie immer schmolz Azulas (eiskaltes) Herz ein wenig, wenn sie in die sanften braunen Augen sah. Okay, vielleicht war sie nur hier wegen Ty Lee. Vielleicht war sie auch so verzweifelt, dass sie jeden Donnerstag und wenn möglich auch jeden Montag, Dienstag und Samstag, zumindest wenn es nicht all zu voll wurde, hier in diesem Coffeeshop vorbeikam um die junge Frau zu sehen. Und vielleicht waren ihre Gefühle für andere gut sichtbar, sonst würde ja nicht jeder einen Kommentar dazu machen! Azula nahm sich vor, ihre eigenen Reaktionen in der Gegenwart von Ty Lee besser zu beobachten um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich so offensichtlich war.

„Äh hi, Ty Lee. Ich meinte damit nur, dass ich nicht hier bin um dich zu sehen. Ich meine, ich bin nicht nur deswegen hier. Also eigentlich meine ich, dass ich mit Zuko und Mai hier bin und dich zufällig sehe. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde dich zu sehen. Ich sehe dich ja. Und ich freue mich... Du hast heute frei. Warum bist du hier?“ Gut, Azula wäre in ihrem Leben nicht so weit gekommen, wenn sie ihre Schwächen nicht einsehen würde. Nicht, dass sie Schwächen hatte. Bisher hatte nichts in ihrem Leben sie die Fassung verlieren lassen. Sie war ruhig und kontrolliert gewesen, als ihre Mutter gegangen war, sie hatte es verkraftet als ihr Vater in den Knast kam. Sie hatte die Teestunden mit ihrem Onkel überlebt. Aber Ty Lee sorgte mit einem einzigen Lächeln dafür, dass Azula zu einer plappernden Idiotin wurde. 

„Ich freue mich auch. Und ich bin hier für Kaffee und Kuchen. Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?“, fragte Ty Lee und sah dabei vor allem Azula an. Und ihr verdammtes Herz schlug in ihrer Brust wie eine Bussardwespe. Azula schaffte nicht mehr als ein Nicken und Lächeln als Antwort. Sie traute ihrem Mund gerade nicht, etwas kohärentes zu sagen.

Und so kam es, dass Ty Lee sich neben Azula auf die Bank setzte und munter in die Unterhaltung von Mai, Zuko und Azula einklinkte. Einen kurzen Moment später stand Suki neben ihnen und stellte vier Stück Kuchen und die Getränke auf den Tisch. „Diesen Kuchen hast du gebacken? Er sieht ausgezeichnet aus.“ begann Azula das Gespräch und nahm einen kleinen, möglichst eleganten Bissen von dem Erdbeerkuchen. Jeder Versuch gefasst zu wirken wurde allerdings umgehend von ihrem genießenden 'Hmm' ruiniert. Denn der Kuchen war einfach zu gut um ihn leise zu essen.

„ Ja habe ich. Und es freut mich, dass er schmeckt. Ich habe eine Puddingcréme unter die Erdbeeren gemacht“, antwortete Ty Lee und lächelte Stolz.  
Azula hatte sich einen solchen Moment bestimmt schon hunderte Male vorgestellt, aber nie gewusst worüber sie mit Ty Lee reden sollte. Doch jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen war, rutschten sie von einem Thema ins nächste. Über Ty Lees Liebe zur Akrobatik, die Politik des Erdkönigreiches bis hin zur spirituellen Gebundenheit der Feuerweisen redeten sie sich den Mund fusselig. Zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Als Ty Lee kurz auf Toilette verschwand, wandten sich Zuko und Mai mit wissenden Grinsen Azula zu. 

„Damit wir unseren Spaziergang im Park noch schaffen, bevor der Film losgeht müssen wir jetzt los“, erklärte Mai und stand auf um bei Suki vorne am Tresen ihre Rechnung zu bezahlen. Als Azula enttäuscht Richtung Toilette schaute und danach Zukos Blick begegnete, begann dieser ihr mitzuteilen: „Und bevor du auf die Idee kommst, diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen und jetzt allein nach Hause zu gehen. Vergiss es. Du wirst einen wunderschönen Abend mit Ty Lee haben. Und keine Sorge, ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt, Danke zu sagen. Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Es reicht mir vollkommen aus, vor deinem ersten Date mit ihr zu fragen, ob du dieses Oberteil wirklich mit dieser Hose zusammen tragen willst. Viel Spaß, Schwesterchen“ und mit diesen Worten stand Zuko auf, nahm seine Freundin an die Hand und verließ mit ihr den Coffeeshop.

Als Ty Lee zurückkam, war sie irritiert, plötzlich mit Azula allein zu sein. Als diese ihr jedoch erklärte, dass die anderen beiden losgegangen waren um rechtzeitig zu ihrem Film zu kommen, nickte sie verstehend und nahm Azulas Hand in ihre eigene. Das wiederum sorgte dafür, dass Azulas Hirn kurz aussetzte und neu gestartet werden musste. „Wollen wir dann auch zusammen ein bisschen durch die Stadt spazieren? Ich würde gerne wissen, was deine liebsten Ecken sind, wo du hingehst, wenn du eine Freistunde hast, an welchen Ecken du schon Abenteuer erlebt hast.“

„Ähm ja. Gerne. Unbedingt. Wenn du Zeit hast, gerne!“, sagte Azula und starrte abwechselnd in die hellbraunen Augen und auf die verschränkten Finger ihrer Hände. War das gerade ein Traum oder passierte das hier gerade wirklich?

Ty Lee stand vom Tisch auf und zog Azula mit sich hoch. Dann griff sie auch noch nach der zweiten Hand und wirbelte die irritierte, aber definitiv glückliche, Azula durch den Shop. „Natürlich habe ich Zeit, ich habe mir doch heute extra frei genommen.“

„Du hast dir extra frei genommen um heute durch die Stadt zu spazieren?“

„Nein, Azula. Ich habe mir heute freigenommen um mit einer wunderschönen Frau, die vor einigen Monaten angefangenen hat, regelmäßig in dem Coffeeshop vorbeizukommen, in dem ich arbeite, Zeit zu verbringen. Ich habe mir freigenommen um sie kennenzulernen, mit ihr Kuchen zu essen, mit ihr die Stadt zu erkunden und sie ihre Schönheit bewundern zu können. Also, wollen wir los?“

Was blieb ihr da noch anderes übrig, als mit gerötet Wangen zu lächeln und ja zu sagen? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ein Jahr später trafen sich die vier Freunde wieder in diesem Coffeeshop. Mai und Zuko feierten das zweijährige Jubiläum ihrer Beziehung. Und Azula und Ty Lee feierten zwölf Monate voller nächtlicher Unterhaltungen, romantischen Spaziergängen, langer Diskussionen, gemeinsam geschauter Filme und gegenseitiger Unterstützung. Sie feierten ihr verliebt sein. Sie feierten sich selbst.

**Author's Note:**

> Heu Leuz,  
> ich hoffe die Fanfic hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir gerne, wenn ihr mehr Ty Lee/Azula von mir lesen wollte.  
> Liebe Grüße und bleibt gesund ^^


End file.
